Revenge? Whatever!
by Rutteroolz
Summary: Hey! FWHG obviously.... Fred pranks Hermione and people start to assume things because of the outcome...
1. The Cause

Revenge? Whatever!

Hey This is my first story so be gentle.

It was an early August morning at The Burrow, and all hell was breaking loose.

"FRED! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HERMIONE?" Mrs Weasley screeched. Hermione was sobbing in the corner with her hand over her face and a large hat on.

"Why aren't you blaming George?" He muttered almost inaudibly as he was pushed over to his room.

"Because Ginny said that you did it!" She concluded, hinting that he shouldn't say another word. He mumbled something about killing Ginny then he entered his room and slammed the door.

"Hermione dear, don't worry it doesn't look too bad," Mrs Weasley said comfortingly while shooing Ron and Harry away as they were trying to help but their fits of laughter weren't helping. (A/N awwww bless their ignorance to other peoples feelings lol)

"My hair's blue!" She cried and forcefully removed her hat and flung it across the room. Mrs Weasley didn't know what to say but luckily Ginny walked in.

"Ginny look after Hermione, please, I've got to kill your brother." Ginny giggled and ran over to Hermione.

"George says it only lasts two days, so it'll be gone before you know it!" She soothed. Hermione wiped her eyes and smiled gratefully.

"At least he doesn't know about muggle hair dyes. They can be permanent," she sighed, then grinned with an evil gleam in her eye. "But I've got some revenge planned that will put him in his place." She declared triumphantly and fled the room. Ginny shook her head. She didn't want to know what Hermione had planned, she was an evil genius, but she did want to see the look on Fred's face when the deed had been done.

"Hey, Hermione! Wait up! I want to help!"


	2. What Happened

Thanks for the reviews! Here are my replies!

May May 15: You're my first reviewer! I really appreciate it! Don't worry, I'll keep writing as long as I get more reviews.

Sandiwandi: You are so right! We do need more Fred/Hermione stories! And continue I will.

Mm4ever2geter: Thanks, hopefully the next chapters will be just as great!

Revenge? Whatever!

Hermione had spent the rest of the day plotting her revenge, with Ginny's help of course, because there can be no decent revenge without a Weasley involved. Her final idea was perfect but it had to be performed exactly right. If it went even slightly wrong, the consequences could be highly embarrassing. (A/N Bet you thought I was going to write dangerous? Ha ha you were wrong! ;-P) So, while they were finalising their plan, Fred was on the other side of the house kicking things in his room.

"Stupid Ginny, she ruins everything. How did she know about it anyway? It was a harmless prank. Stupid George, being out with Alicia so he can't share the blame. How selfish," He sighed and flopped down onto his bed. "It was a good prank though," He chuckled as he remembered what had happened.

FLASHBACK (Fred's POV)

"Bye George!" I called as I watched him set off for his date with Alicia. "Have fun!" I wiggled my eyebrows comically and he just laughed. Within 5 minutes, I was bored beyond belief.

"I'm booooooooooooored," I moaned loudly while fixing myself a sandwich. (A/n mmmmmmmmm bacon)

"Well do something about it then, stupid," Hermione told me as if I was three years old.

"If I had something to do, I wouldn't be bored," I replied smugly, accidentally spraying her with bacon.

"Yes, and you wouldn't be spitting all over me either would you?" She screeched, obviously pretty miffed.

"It was an accident!" I protested. She got worked up over the littlest things! I'd spat on George many times before by accident and he didn't care.

"You liar! You did on purpose, because it's just the type of person you are!" At this statement, I kind of lost my head and pointed my wand at her. She gasped then shook her head.

"You wouldn't dare do anything, would you?"

"Watch me," I smirked and said the spell. It took her about 30 seconds to realise she had blue hair. Then Ginny ran in and got Mum…

END FLASHBACK (Normal POV)

The look on her face was priceless. But he had a bigger problem, Mrs Weasley had told him that he couldn't come down till he apologised to Hermione, but she was downstairs, so he couldn't go down to apologise. Not that he would mean it anyway, but he did feel kind of bad about how upset she got. He opened his door, stuck his head out.

"HERMIONE! I'M SORRY!" He yelled loudly, so it echoed through the house, "There, now I can go down." He smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets, as he began to walk downstairs. Suddenly, he banged into someone, who was running up.

"Yeah, you should be," she smirked and pointed her wand at him. "My turn."

Please review!

Rutteroolz x


	3. The Revenge

Review replies!

mm4ever2gether: well your gonna find out now! lol Updating I am.

sandiwandi: You'll find out now. I'm glad you're excited, it means you like the story. He's super sexy n hot without my help lol

FlairVerona: Thanks, I hope it's good! I don't mind rants, I rant enough myself lol. Thankyou!

ttinuhpfanforever: Thanks for the constructive critisism, I'll try! Everyone says, they can't wait for the next chappy! I'm so pleased:)

Mrz.Potter: Thanks, I do try! lol

**Revenge? Whatever!**

Fred yelped and ran back up the stairs, but as he was running, Hermione fired her spell.

"(Insert spell here because I can't think of a cool word)!" She yelled as the charm shot out of her wand and hit Fred's back. She smiled and began chuckling as he collapsed on the stairs.

"What's happening?" He demanded as he felt himself go dizzy and he got a sudden stomach pain.

"Just a little pay back," she replied mysteriously and turned round to give Ginny the thumbs-up.

"Oh, so Ginny's behind this too," he said drunkenly. "Why do I feel so sick?"

"That's just the charm taking effect, it'll be over soon," she stated bluntly, obviously bored with how long it was taking. By now Ginny had joined her. She was smiling wickedly and rubbing her hands together menacingly. Fred, however, was beginning to turn pale, literally. His skin was turning white.

"That's not supposed to happen!" Hermione screeched. Ginny stopped laughing and shrieked.

"He's dying!" She screamed, then thought for a moment. "Oh well, I'm getting a pizza." She walked off, without a care in the world. Fred gipped, then laid quiet and still. Hermione couldn't breathe. What if she had killed him? She walked over and nudged him slightly with her foot. He twitched and she let out the air she had been holding in. At least he was alive. Suddenly, he sat bolt upright. Hermione gasped from the sudden movement. He scowled at her, then opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm afraid of the dark," he spoke, then clasped a hand to his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that. Hermione, stood shell-shocked for a few moments then burst out laughing. It had worked. She called Ginny and she came running up the stairs. When she saw the look on Fred's face, she joined Hermione in laughing. Fred looked indignant then opened his mouth again.

"I have never been kissed by a girl I liked," he gasped again. Hermione nearly bust a gut. Whereas Ron, who had joined them a few seconds ago with Harry wanted to know more. "Why, who else have you kissed?" He chuckled.

"Lavender on a dare, and I attempted to kiss Moaning Myrtle but it didn't work. That was a dare too," he sighed, obviously fed up with the stupid prank.

"Lavender Brown?" Ron cried.

"Yes," Fred moaned.

"Why do you care, anyway Ron?" Harry laughed, while punching him lightly in the arm. Ron turned bright red and muttered something in coherent, while pushing Harry downstairs.

"Oooooooo, more dirt," Ginny grinned and whipped out a notebook that was labelled 'Family Secrets'. Hermione was still laughing but she dragged Ginny down the stairs. She'd get more secrets from Fred later when she'd calmed down for a while. She had a really painful stitch. Fred wasn't too happy though, every time he opened his mouth, to ask Hermione to take the spell off, he blurted out a secret. It was hell for a prankster.

"HERMIONE! I MISSED MY MUM FOR THE FIRST TWO YEARS OF HOGWARTS!" He yelled, hoping she'd get the message to come back up, and sort him out. He heard her laughter getting louder, so he knew she was coming upstairs. He hid behind the nearest door which happened to be the bathroom, which was opposite the broom cupboard. First though, he grabbed some paper and a pen so he could say what he liked. When she got close enough, he jumped out and yelled so loud the house shhok slightly, but he misjudged his timing so when he jumped out, he pushed her into the cupboard.

"Get off me Fred!" She called from under him. But he was too busy writing to pay attention. He showed it to her and she read it aloud.

"I will when you take this spell off? Grr Fine then, you big, heavy lump. Finite incantem," she muttered while managing to point her wand at him. "Now get off me!"

"One minute, I don't believe- wait, yes! It's off! Thank the lords! YES!" He yelled rather loudly. Suddenly, there was a voice behind them.

"Ahem, why are you two lying on the floor in a broom closet, screaming?"


	4. Suspicion soz if thts spelt wrong

**Review replies!**

Mm4ever2geter: Thanks for replying every time I update, I really appreciate it! You'll find out in a sec!

Blackowl892006: Thanks so much! You're too kind, really lol. I update every day if I can, so don't worry!

RonWeasleysBaby-Skyler: Short, simple, but it got the message across! I'll update soon.

MeLiO: Thank you! It really shocked me that people are saying that they can't wait for the next chapter! I'm so pleased!

WriterGirl859: lol You sound hyper… but it's alright because I can get high off air so I know what you mean. Also, I thought that part was good too! Thanks, good day to you too!

Auramistealia: Yes he did! Thanks for the review!

Writergirl859: I will try, I liked that part the bestest ever! I'm glad you quoted what I wrote, otherwise, I wouldn't have known what you were on about lol.

Writergirl859: Thanks for saying that, it made me feel warm inside lol.

Sandiwandi: Thanks for pointing that out.. I would correct my mistake, but I can't be bothered, so I won't, but I try to update quickly, so that people don't get impatient. Thanks loads!

Blonk: I love your name lol. Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like it.

Thanks for all reviews! I got so many! Any way, on with the story!

**Revenge? Whatever!**

"Ahem, why are you two lying on the floor in a broom closet, screaming?" It asked, obviously amused. Fred got up in a flash and Hermione followed suit.

"Actually, your buffoon of a brother-" Fred clasped his hand over her mouth.

"Nothing," he answered.

"Didn't sound like nothing," George grinned.

"Well, you know it was so leave us alone!" Fred sulked, he was in a bit of a mood, now because he hated it when George wound him up. George pulled a face, then ran down to Ron's room.

"Why wouldn't you let me tell him what was going on? You made it look like we're going out!" She screamed when he took his hand away. But Ron, Harry and Ginny had snuck up behind them and only caught the last part of what she said.

"So, George was right?" Ron asked, in shock.

"About what?" Hermione replied gruffly. She was not in the mood.

"You two going out and sneaking into the closet ?"

"No!" She cried moodily.

"Well, we were in the closet," Fred smirked. It was perfect payback for Hermione. He put his arm around her and mouthed 'She's shy'. They all gasped and began whispering like crazy. Ginny had her notebook out again but was staring at Hermione.

"I'm going to be sick," she gulped and ran down to the other bathroom. Ron and Harry followed her to make sure she was alright.

HERMIONES POV

"So," I stated in annoyance. "Why wouldn't you let me speak?"

"I didn't want George to know that a girl other than Ginny got the better of me," he confessed. "It's quite embarrassing for a prankster of such high quality like me," he replied smugly. I smiled in spite of myself.

"Get over yourself," I laughed and went down to Ginny's room. Fred merely watched me go, in silence.

As soon as I stepped in, Ginny pounced.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? HE'S MY BROTHER!"

"I'M NOT!" I cried indignantly. What was Ginny on?

"I can't believe you! You could at least tell me the truth!" With that, Ginny stormed out of the room and ran downstairs. To do what, I had no idea, but I was slightly worried about what her, Ron and Harry would tell everyone at school tomorrow.

"OMG! School starts tomorrow! I haven't finished my extra credit assignments yet!" So I quickly grabbed my things and plonked them on my bed. (A/N I love that word! Plonked lol)

FREDS POV

I watched Hermione leave me in the middle of the stairs and I caught myself staring.

"What am I doing? It's Hermione," I spoke aloud and shrugged. Ah well, I probably just forgot what I was doing for a second, I've done that before. Professor Snape wasn't too pleased though. It's not like I fancy her or anything. At this, some scary authors laugh can be heard. I shrugged that off too, I often hear weird things in this house. Suddenly I heard Hermione yell something about school. Oh, it's school tomorrow! Wait! Me and George haven't burnt our homework yet!

"GEORGE! GET HERE NOW! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!"

Review please!

Rutteroolz x


	5. appalled!

This should be an update, but I'm appalled……. FIVE REVIEWS? What are you thinking? I try real hard to write stories, and I get five reviews? Well, no update till I get sum more, so there!

**Review replies!**

Sandiwandi: I've written another one! And thanks for reviewing a lot, I like reviews!

Mm4ever2gether: I will when mor people seem interested! I meen I got like 10 reviews last time n now I get 4? Thanks for yours though. And thanks for reviewing loads!

Mie-chica07: I've only added 2 but I can understand how you feel. I might add 1 but I'll try not too, k? Thanks for saying its cute too, I like cute things!

Queen-of-monkey-magic: Thanks I thought it was funny too. You better get started! Or you could just burn it lol.

Cantatedomino: Thank you! All reviews mean a lot to me! I'm glad you like it!

I'll be nice though and give you……. A PREVIEW!

**Revenge? Whatever! Preview**

At this, she turned around to glare daggers at him.

"How would you even know how I feel? You never listen to me!"

"Don't be stupid Hermione. I always know what's best for you!"

"Like when, exactly?"

"Umm… I told you the library was bad for you, then you got petrified that one time!"

"You're unbelievable! I HATE YOU!"

"Fine! I never liked you anyway!"

"Then why did you even bother talking to me?" She whispered, the hurt, obvious in her voice. He didn't know what to say then, but he knew whatever it was, it wouldn't do any good.

"I don't want to see you again Ron," She spat and ran out of the room with tears running down her face.

P.S. Sorry for the long update! I was in Carlisle.


	6. stupid ron

Ok, this is the actual chapter 5 now cuz I got a few more reviews.

**Review replies!**

XraeX: Awww thanks so much, I really appreciate it! (I know I keep saying that, but I do!) And I'll update as often as possible, considering my SATs start tomorrow….L lol

Hermionepotter4eva: Thanks for reading it and I'll update soon!

Fujutsu: Short, sweet, but it's a nice review, thank you!

SiriusSnogger: Ah well, it happens to me a lot too lol. If you wanted to reed the 5th chappy, then this is it, the last one was a preview because I barely got any reviews!

**Revenge? Whatever!**

After George and Fred had burnt their homework, (which took about 5 seconds) they went in search of something else to do. They soon found their next time-filler in the form of bugging Ginny.

"Ginny! How's Dean?"

"I broke up with him! Duh!"

"Oh well, that spoils all our fun-"

"Because we love bugging you about Dean-"

"But we could bug you about someone else, couldn't we George?"

"Yes, we could, Fred. I think his name was Harry Potter.."

"Both of you, SHUT UP!" She cried. They backed off a little, but they never give up.

"Aw, but you love him so much and he doesn't even know, it's a shame really-"

"But we can help. Would you like us to tell him?-"

"Oi! HARRY! GINNY NEEDS YOUR HELP!" Within a few seconds, Harry came speeding in and frantically tried to catch his breath.

"It's ok Harry, I don't need any help, it was just Fred and George winding me up." Harry looked at the twins, who were now laughing uncontrollably and he sighed.

"Never mind Ginny, do you want me to make you a hot chocolate?"

"Go on then," she replied, so they walked downstairs together to have a drink.

"That didn't last long, did it?" Fred moaned.

"No, but, it did leave Ron and Hermione alone for a few minutes, which means they will be having a row any second. Do you wanna watch?"

"Course I do! Let's go!" They ran down the stairs, while making as little noise as possible, then dived behind the sofa. They got out their extendable ears and listened quietly.

"Why are you still studying Hermione?" Ron asked with obvious disgust on his face from the thought of actually studying.

"I already told you, I need to finish these extra-credit assignments, so stop asking me!"

"You don't need to finish them, they're 'extra-credit', that means, that they're a choice!"

"Well, I want to do them so let me!"

"Hermione, I'm not being horrible, I just don't think it's good for you to study all the time!"

"Well, it's not bad for me either, and maybe you should study some more, instead of asking me to do it for you!"

"Never mind that! We're talking about you! And your stupid obsession with weird things!"

"Oh, like what?"

"Studying, the library, my brother-"

"I'm not obsessed with your brother!"

"Hermione, you are and I'm just trying to help! I know how you feel about him, but it's not real, it's just a crush!" At this, she turned around to glare daggers at him.

"How would you even know how I feel? You never listen to me!"

"Don't be stupid Hermione. I always know what's best for you!"

"Like when, exactly?"

"Umm… I told you the library was bad for you, then you got petrified that one time!"

"You're unbelievable! I HATE YOU!"

"Fine! I never liked you anyway!"

"Then why did you even bother talking to me?" She whispered, the hurt, obvious in her voice. He didn't know what to say then, but he knew whatever it was, it wouldn't do any good.

"I don't want to see you again Ron," She spat and ran out of the room with tears running down her face.

Review! Review! Review!

Rutteroolz x


	7. aww how sweet

Sorry for the long update, my computers all messed up.

**Review replies!**

Fujutsu: Thanks and its ok, I don't mind short reviews as long as they're nice!

Queen-of-monkey-magic: Thanks! BTW, mutterings a sign of madness lol

Jess: Hey! Thanks! I can't believe you updated every chapter! You must like it, or just have nothing better to do lol.

Mm4ever2gether: I will! Thanks a million!

Blacklustz: Thanks I will update as soon as poss, considering my SAT's are this week. K?

BlackOwl892006: Everyone says stupid Ron lol, yes he shall, how'd you guess? Lol Thanks for the long review!

Cantatedomino: It's ok, keep up your stories and I'll keep up mine! Thank you!

Sandiwandi: Yes, he is, lol Thanks for the review!

**Revenge? Whatever!**

"Oops," Ron muttered as the seriousness of the situation finally settled in.

"Yeah, you better be!" Fred cried as he revealed himself from behind the sofa.

"I better be what?"

"Sorry!"

"I didn't say sorry-"

"Well… you should have done! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to fix what you broke!" With that, Fred ran out of the room following Hermione to the garden.

"What did I break?" Ron asked timidly as a very stern looking George emerged from the depths of the sofa.

"Hermione! And, I'm sorry for laughing, but you should've seen your face just now! Did you honestly think I was going to be like McGonagall? No!" He laughed, "But I am mad." Ron gulped and began backing away.

"Who says that to their friends Ron? No one does!" He yelled, making big arm gestures as he spoke.

"IT SLIPPED OUT!" Ron screamed and stomped up to his room.

"Idiot," George muttered, but soon forgot it for the moment so he could eavesdrop on Fred and Hermione.

MEANWHILE

Fred slowed down by the field next to his garden when he heard sobbing.

"Hermione?" He called out gently, to make sure she didn't think he was going to be horrible.

"What do you want Fred?" She sniffed, and Fred found her slumped against the wall.

"He's an idiot, you know," He said softly while putting an arm around her comfortingly.

"I know," she smiled, "But he still said it." She sighed, then looked quizzically at Fred.

"Why did you come out to 'console' me anyway? I was expecting Ginny to be the first one out," she admitted.

"Contrary to popular belief, I do have a conscience you know," he laughed, " And I wanted to." Hermione blushed and leaned into his shoulder. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, then Fred spoke.

"Why Ginny?"

"Hmm?"

"Why were you expecting Ginny, and not Ron with an apology?"

"Because I had this really bad feeling he meant it," she sighed, now she'd have to tell him.

"Why?"

"Last week, Ron asked me out. I was so shocked, I didn't know what to say, but I soon came to my senses and realised I don't like him that way. I mean, I can barely stand him as a friend!" She smiled at the statement.

"Would I be correct in assuming he didn't take it too well?"

"That would be an understatement, it was like watching a volcano erupt! He didn't speak to me for a day, but now, he's over-possessive, because he thinks I rejected him because of you." Fred blushed and began watching the birds in the sky.

"And the thing is," she began, "I think I di-"

"Gotcha!" George yelled as he jumped on top of them. "Aw, are you cuddling? Can I have a cuddle Fred?" He stuck his arms out and pouted like a three year-old.

"Shut up, or I'll let something slip to Lee what you were doing with Alicia the other week. Outside our front door," Fred smirked smugly. George gasped.

"You. Little. Spy. You just wait! I'll get some good dirt on you yet! And when I do! You'll be sorry!" He chuckled and chased Fred back to the house.

"Come on Mione! I'll make you a hot chocolate!" Fred called over his shoulder while trying to escape George. Hermione sighed. She was so close to telling him. And yet so far. Oh well, the time would come. But right now, hot chocolate with Fred sounded really nice.

Review!

Rutteroolz x


	8. George likes messing things up

**Review Replies!**

BlackOwl892006: That was my favourite part! I'm glad you like it so much. I'll update lots, Thank you!

Cantatedomino: What else can you do in a house really? Besides I like hot chocolate! Yummy! Lol Aww you like me, you really like me! Lol Thanks a million!

Sevenfoureighteight: Thankyou, I will!

Sandiwandi: I'm very happy, that your reviewing again! Wait and see! Thanks!

Jess: lol I like your review, it made me laugh! Lol Thanks a lot! Wait and see…

Sortinghat086: Aww thanks! I'm glad you think so!

**Revenge? Whatever!**

Hermione was so confused. What should she do? She had to tell him sooner or later, but she just couldn't. What if he turned her down? What if he never spoke to her again? She could ruin their new friendship! But, he had made her hot chocolate last night… Maybe he does like her back… Maybe he lo-

"Hermione?" There was a faint voice outside her door.

"Yes, Mrs Weasley?" She answered, frustrated that she had lost her train of thought.

"We're leaving for Platform 9 ¾ soon, so you better make sure you've got everything," she smiled gently and then left to check on her sons. Hermione put away her homework and sighed deeply. She'd have to wait a whole year before she saw him again. And, she has a whole year to put up with Ron. Suddenly, she heard shouting from downstairs.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T FOUND ANYONE?"

"I FORGOT!"

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?"

"WE'LL HAVE TO CLOSE THE SHOP, THAT'S ALL!"

"THAT'S ALL? HOGWARTS LASTS A YEAR!" Hermione ran down stairs and stood puzzled at the sight. Why are Fred and George talking about going to Hogwarts?

"Well, we can't go then, can we?" Fred concluded and turned away from George.

"Oh no, you two are going to finish your last year of school, no matter what! I will look after your shop," Mrs Weasley demanded and then pointed upstairs. "Go get your stuff, we're leaving in 15 minutes." Then, she walked off to remind Ginny about staying out of trouble. Fred and George ran up to their rooms and were back within minutes. Fred walked over to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione," he greeted coolly.

"Hi Fred," she replied. "Are you going back to Hogwarts then?"

"Yup, Mum says we need to finish it, she can be a bit scary sometimes," he laughed and Hermione giggled. "Hey, aren't you a prefect again this year?" He asked.

"Yeah, so you better not blow anything up," she warned comically, pointing her finger at him, as she spoke.

"I promise," he said seriously, with his hand on his heart. "Have you made up with Ron yet?"

"No, and quite honestly, I don't want to. He's a stubborn pig and he doesn't appreciate me in the least," she huffed, folding her arms. Small tears began rolling down her cheeks. Fred unfolded her arms and gave her a big hug, squeezing her tightly. Hermione relaxed and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I feel so.. used," she admitted, and Fred was at a loss for words.

"That's probably because it seems like he used you," he said, and Hermione began laughing. "What's so funny? I was being serious!"

"Yes, but you just repeated what I said, practically. There was really no need and it was completely random," she laughed. Fred pouted and began tickling her. He didn't realise how close they were getting. Soon, they faces were so close, they could make out every detail on the others face. Fred leaned down slowly, and softly placed his lips on hers. Their kiss was broken by a loud flash and someone running up and hugging Hermione.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so pleased that Fred has finally found someone decent to go out with! Will you get married? Oh, can I plan it? I promise it won't be too over the top, dear. Something simple, but beautiful," Mrs Weasley beamed and Hermione began to turn blue from lack of oxygen.

"Do you think I should copy this and hand it out to everyone at school? I know! I could hand it out to people who get on the train!" George squealed and ran off with his photograph as Fred just stood there in shock. George wouldn't do anything, because he still had the dirt about him and Alicia. What if Hermione hated him?

"Hermione-"

"We're leaving! Everyone in the cars! Quick, quick!" Mrs Weasley yelled and pushed them all into the cars. She gave Hermione one last smile and got into the front. He'd have to talk to her on the train then.

Review!

Rutteroolz x


	9. Again?

****

Review Replies!

Mm4ever2gether: Sorry for the late review.. Numerous reasons so don't ask lol but I made it a long chapter as a way of saying sorry lol

Asterix truly: Thank you! I am now pleased lol

Random Reviewer: It's longer! Lol Thanks!

Hpottersgirl: Thank you! It makes me so happy to know that lol.

Sandiwandi: Sorry for making you wait, but well sorry. Read and review please lol. Thanks a million.

Jess: Thanks! I appreciate it!

Li09: I wanna know too! Lol Nah, hope you enjoy!

Queen-of-monkey-magic: Wow, Thanks a lot!

Scorpio 1118 : New reviewer! Thank you!

Nydia'r: I'm writing some more! Lol Hope you like it!

Blackowl892006: Yes, he is…. But he's a cute, funny goof lol. Thank you!

artyfarty: It's up! Lol Yes they are meant to be lol

Fujutsu: Was it? Thanks ! It ook me ages… phew! Lol

Lizzieangel90: Sorry for the wait! Thanks for the review!

Penguinofdeath: I'm not mad! I'm glad you reviewed! Yay! Thank you!

Pyrothedarkangel: Aw you do that. Lol He needs someone lol.

****

Revenge? Whatever!

After an exceedingly embarrassing car ride, which included Mrs Weasley asking when they were thinking about starting a family, Hermione now found herself sitting in a train compartment with Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna, but they were all staring at her. Harry looked bewildered, Ron looked furious, Neville looked confused, Ginny was giggling and Luna was just staring at her because everyone else was.

"Stop it!" She snapped, after being uncomfortable for about 5 minutes.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ron snapped back, obviously very upset about it.

"It's none of your business, didn't you ever assume that I'd get a boyfriend someday?" She asked with her arms folded tightly across her chest.

"Not with Fred!" He yelled, his ears turning bright red in a matter of seconds. Hermione humphed and left to go to the prefects meeting without another word. She knew they'd all be talking about her when she left, but she couldn't care less. On her way, she happened to run into Dean and Seamus. They both had ridiculous grins on their faces.

"Hey, Hermione," they greeted, but still looked like they were suppressing a giggle.

"Okay, out with it," she said while massaging her temples. "I think I already know what it's about, so just say it." They laughed and then did as they were told.

"Gee, Hermione, never thought you'd be going out with an 'irresponsible nitwit who is never going to get his life in order, if he carries about in such a manner'," Dean quoted.

"Yeah, especially now that you're a prefect again, d'you think he's just using you to get himself out of trouble?" Seamus asked worriedly. He didn't want to see her get hurt.

"He likes getting in trouble, Seamus, that's why he's a prankster," she informed them and began to walk away.

"How do you know this isn't a prank?" Dean questioned to her back. She stopped, but didn't turn to face them.

"I just do," she replied and carried on with her head held high.

LATER

"That was such a waste of time," Hermione grumbled as she stepped out of the prefects meeting. All they did was go over the same things as last year, and she was really good at remembering things. She strolled back down the corridor, quickly at first, but then remembered what she'd be going back to. A jealous Ron and a bunch of questions.

"Maybe I'll just find Fred," she said to herself, and turned the other way. She passed several compartments, until she found the right one, but the door was open and she could hear what they were saying. She couldn't just barge in, could she? She decided to wait outside in hopes of hearing something worthwhile.

"I can not believe you did that, Fred!" Lee shouted after hearing about his romantic escapade with Hermione from George.

"It's not my fault!" He growled, why were they so bothered?

"Yes, it is! When we asked you if you liked her, because we caught you staring, you said no, but you lied to us!"

"How do you even know that what he's saying is true?"

"I've seen the picture," Lee retorted and George blushed guiltily.

"I had to show him, he didn't believe me!"

"Yeah, but now he's flipping furious!"

"Well, what did you expect? She's a prefect! Remember we made that vow, to never be involved with people who uphold the law?" Lee interrupted, and George was silent once again.

"She's a prefect, not a minister, and we made that in first year! We didn't even like girls then!"

"Exactly, but we should keep vows!"

"You just don't want me going out with her, for some stupid reason! And, I'm not going to put up with it!"

"Why not? We're your best mates! And George is your twin! Doesn't that mean anything anymore?"

"Yes, Lee, it does and I'm sorry," Fred whispered and Hermione felt the tears threatening to fall, why had he given up that easily?

"Glad you're finally coming to your senses bro," George sighed and patted him on the back.

"No, George, I meant that I'm sorry that I have to do this if you reject the idea so much. But, I love her," he concluded and began to leave the compartment. Hermione smiled so much that she thought her face would crack and she greeted Fred at the door.

"You, weren't listening were you?" Fred asked with a blush all over his face.

"Yes, I was and honestly Fred, I love you too," she whispered and he smiled nearly as big as her. Then, he leaned down to kiss her and his lips met hers with a gentle touch. They were like that for about 5 seconds when a screech was heard behind them. Why did everyone have to ruin their moments? They broke away and whisked around. They saw Lavender, Parvati, Angelina, Katie and Alicia all staring at them with their mouths wide open. Hermione had the feeling that this year was going to be really difficult.

Review please!

Rutteroolz x


End file.
